


A Lovely Night

by Cawerkuu



Series: Fics Based Off Of Songs [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Dancing and Singing, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Roman manages to pester Logan enough to get him to agree to this stupid agreement of singing the duet A Lovely Night with him.





	A Lovely Night

Logan wasn't quite sure why he agreed to this but he did because his companion just couldn't seem to shut his trap whenever he was pestering Logan to try singing after discovering Logan falling in love with the Crofters jiggle so much so he had to sing it himself. Little did he know that would lead to his demise.

"Please, Logan! Just give a shot!" Roman had begged, hands clutched together on his knees next to Logan's desk, who had been studying for an upcoming exam.

"Absolutely not!" Logan growled, slamming the hardcover textbook back down. Why couldn't he just ignore the buffoon and focus on studying like usual? Had he subconsciously been interested in the idea of being a gawking idiot like his awfully annoying friend? That couldn't be, it just couldn't! He wasn't a blubbering fool who didn't grow up mentally wise since grade five like many others. "I need to study, Roman. I need to put all my effort into that in order to achieve a good scholarship and enter the best college available for me to carry on with my education."

"Come on, just give it a shot Logan! You might even like it for all you know!" Roman said, getting off his knees and now hoping on his desk. Apparently, he was going to stop Logan from studying even more it seemed.

"Why should I? I stopped believing in unbelievable fantasies and fictional tales a decade ago, Roman! I have no interest in pursuing a career in the same field as you, give it up." Logan scoffed, glaring up at his friend who seemed unconvinced. "You saw me sing _once._ For all you know, that could just an outlier compared to my 'usual' singing."

"I put more faith in you than that, Logan. Surely, that amount of sheer beauty and perfection could not be an outlier." Roman crinkled his nose, offended by the very idea of it seemed. "You may be smart but I'm far from stupid, Lo."

"Says who?" Logan grunted, ignoring his friend and trying to focus on the textbook. He kept rereading this same darned paragraph but his brain couldn't seem to process it at all so he could carry on with this argumentive essay on the reasons why children should have cell phones in class.

"Me." And the book was snatched out of his hands by Roman and he glared in response.

"Your logic is flawed." Logan rolled his eyes and pushed out his chair, standing up to retrieve the book.

"That's what I have you for buddy," Roman said, his honey brown eyes glinting in obvious amusement with a coy grin.

"Give me my book," Logan demanded, holding out his hand. He expected Roman to give his book back since he understood that while Roman had a passion for acting then the other must have understood that Logan has an interest in pursuing in education. Just like how you have to memorize lines for a part, you need to study and learn things to earn a spot at a high-ranking college.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Agree to perform with me," Roman smirked, watching Logan's horrified expression form.

"Did Virgil finally hit with a rock?" Logan honestly asked. How could Roman even think that Logan would dare to perform with him?

"Much as you might think so, no." Roman chuckled, throwing his head back a little at the very suggestion because it was so easy to imagine it. And quite possible to happen if Virgil walked in seeing how Roman was pestering his brother.

"Then give me my book back," Logan growled, getting fed up with this conversation. He just couldn't get it through his dense head that Logan didn't want to do this. He hated performing, in fact, he dreaded the very idea of it like his brother did, although to a much lesser comparison.

"Not until you agree to perform with me," Roman sat there, annoying the living hell out of Logan now.

"I will kick you where it hurts if you don't give me the darn textbook back." Logan threatened, crossing his arms with a stiff glare on Roman.

"I don't think you'd risk your perfect reputation for that."

"I risked my perfect reputation by being involved with _you_ ," Logan rolled his eyes, scoffing at the suggestion as the memories flooded back at how many close calls he had thanks to Roman being his utterly absentminded self. ("I'm brave!" "You think without caution, that and bravery are completely two different things, Roman, you troglodyte!) "In case, you've forgotten."

"Touché," Roman grinned.

"Just give me the fucking book, Roman." Logan finally lashed out, the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach and all the pressure causing it to skyrocket to his throat.

"Ooo, cursing! Don't let Patton know!" Roman giggled.

"I will end your career," Logan growled, ushering for Roman to give him the textbook back.

"Agree to perform with me." Roman grinned evilly before softening his gaze a _little_. "One song, that's all I ask Logan."

"Oh, for the love of sweet heavens!" Logan threw his hands up in the air and stomped his foot on the floor, probably alerting his brother now the hall. He was sure to come racing if Logan was angry because he hardly was angry to stomp unless it involved Roman which constantly made him do that. "Fine, I'll do your stupid little number! Just get out of my house and let me study for Pete's sake! The exam is in a mere _week,_ Roman!"

"Deal!" Roman happily jumped off the desk, handing the textbook over to Logan who huffed, muttering curses than Roman ignored.

"Okay, what did you do?" Virgil popped into the room, raising an eyebrow with his large headphones slid around his neck.

"Oh nothing, my dear Virgil!" Roman chuckled, waltzing out of the room.

"Virgil?" Logan muttered, watching Roman leave with a fiery glare.

"Yeah?" Virgil cocked his head to the side, walking slowly over to him.

"I'm going to murder Roman," Logan snarled, burying himself back in his textbook.

"I'll hide the body."

* * *

 

And that's how Logan was here, in Los Angeles, at the same scene in the movie in front of strangers passing by and their clique of friends giddy and excited to see Roman and Logan sing their heads off much to Logan's annoyance. ("We can't wait to see you sing, Logan!" "You can turn around too, the street will be as just entertaining.")

"Ready?" Roman said, looking towards him. He _dared_ to look concern for Logan when he was the reason he was stuck in this situation in the first place!

"Does it even matter?" Logan scoffed; the collar was tight around his neck. He was wearing a white Baby Doll collar that was connected to the yellow button-up shirt with high-waisted white jeans with these stupid black tap shoes Roman dragged him to a store to buy. Roman got to dress in black slacks, matching tap shoes, and a loose white button-up with the sleeves tucked to his elbows and a loose black tie. Why was he the one who was in super comfortable clothing and a tie? ("A necktie is only for serious people!" "I am serious!" "As much as a cupcake.")

"Of course it does!" Roman demanded, puffing his chest out.

"You say now." Logan scoffed, hearing patter footsteps stop and his friends giggle from the sidelines.

"Aw, come on Logan. Don't be like that!" Roman whined, pouting at him.

"What? Be me?" Logan rolled his eyes, shoving his hand in his pockets finding his hands colder than usual thanks to the night wind. "That's physically impossible."

"Come on, let's do this Lo." Roman smiled, going over to squeeze Logan's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah, you imbecile." Logan relaxed visibly and smiled softly up at Roman. He had practiced weeks beforehand on the strengthening his voice so he could see freely while performing in different subtle movements which he came to learn required a lot of self-control and effort in order to do so. "Let's do this, this last month had better not been a waste of my time, you hear."

"I hear loud and clear!" Roman laughed and ushered Logan over to where the scene starts over, a little before the streetlight. He looked over at Patton who was behind the boom box that held the instrumental.

"Here we go!" Patton yelled from the other side, giving a thumbs up to the two and pressed the play button the machine before backing off to watch the scene.

You see the reason for their clothing and the area being in freakin' LA was because they were performing a song and dance from one of the movies that Logan and Roman shared an appreciation and adoration for, it was high up in their favorite top five movies because they loved the movie so much.

Logan closed his eyes as he heard the keys of the piano play. He heard Roman began to sing along, _"The sun is nearly gone, the lights are turning on. A silver shine stretches to the sea."_

 _"We've stumbled on a view that's tailored made for two. What a shame, those two are you and me."_ Logan slowly walked behind Roman as he walked towards the streetlight and the bench down the sidewalk. A bag was now on his shoulder because the character he was playing had one in the scene and was needed in the dance routine. They slowly make their way towards the streetlight, " _Some other girl and guy would love the swirling sky, but there's only you and I. And we've got no shot, this could never be. You're not the type for me."_

 _"Really?"_ Logan said nervously and almost breathlessly, looking down at the ground before looking up at him again.

 _"And there's not a spark in sight."_ Roman turned to face him and threw his hands up in the air, looking at the dark night sky littered with white stars shining beautifully down on them. _"What a waste of a lovely night."_

Logan looked at him as he walked on forward to the bench and puffed his chest out just as he heard the tempo speed up. He hurried to walk forward with a new found purpose and turned to be in front of Roman who stared at him in shock, halting to a stop. " _You say there's nothing here, well, let's make something clear, I think I'll be the one to make that call."_

 _"It's your call,"_ Roman said, cocking his head with his hands still shoved in his black slacks.

 _"And though you look so cute in your polyester suit,"_ Logan looked up and down at Roman's appearance, flicking his wrist to gesture up and down as well.

 _"It's wool."_ Roman corrected with a cheeky grin.

 _"You're right, I'd never fall for you at all."_ Logan stepped forward, glaring at Roman with a pout on his lips.

 _"And maybe this appeals to someone not in heels."_ Logan huffed, shuffling off the bench with Roman trailing along. He plopped down on the bench without much care, throwing his leg over the other with his bag sat next to him. He leaned forward and placed his chin in the palm of his hand with the arm propped up on his thigh. _"Or to any girl who feels there's some chance for romance."_

 _"But I'm frankly feeling nothing,"_ Logan stated, shrugging. He looked over in front of him to see they had gathered quite the crowd and found his friends were awed by the performance, not expecting it from Logan.

 _"Is that so?"_ Roman said, walking behind the bench.

 _"Or it could less than nothing!"_ He straightened his posture, flicking the wrist that was previously holding his chin with a jump of his shoulders.

 _"Good to know, so you agree?"_ Roman walked forward, standing right next to and behind Logan.

 _"That's right."_ Logan turned to his side, to look up at him. He watched as Roman walked along the side of the bench and sat down next to Logan.

 _"What a waste of a lovely night."_ They sang together, looking into each other. That was the end, at least which was what most was expecting, probably by all of them even by the one who changed the game here. Just as Logan heard clapping and cheering of those who had enjoyed the performance that he was sure was going to make flush a bright vibrant red if it wasn't for the fact that Roman leaned over and pressed his lips against Logan's.

Was he acting? As a part of the performance? Logan sure hope not because it felt way too good with his intake of breath and a hand on his back, drawing him closer to Roman on the bench. He was pretty sure he heard 'woo' and 'you get him' along with hurry clicks and he was pretty sure he saw a white flash out his peripheral vision. Logan reached over and tugged on Roman's collar, finding himself pressed flush against Roman as the other threaded his fingers through Logan's curly hair (due to the sweat).

Okay, so maybe he tolerated Roman because he had the tiniest crush on him. It was Roman's fault really. He was stupidly amazing with his stupid perfect hair and eyes with his unusually lovely tan skin and the insane crazy grin that Logan adored and god, his body though, his body! Oh, don't forget his absentmindedness. He couldn't actually believe he found Roman so amazing because of that when he literally complains about it whenever he drags Logan to do something crazy without thinking it through. Everything thing about him was static electricity, sending a burning rush of sparks through his skins and a stinging tug at his heart each time Roman would touch him or say something nice about him or just sometimes the way Roman seemed to look at him and only him, giving Logan just a little shot of hope that maybe, just maybe Roman returned his feelings.

"So, maybe I got you to perform for another reason," Roman smirked, pulling away from him while Logan panted helplessly given the fact Logan was known to never had dated or kissed anybody in his entire life yet Roman was the complete opposite, always going out and trying to find his 'soul mate' or whatever.

"W..what?" Logan widened his eyes, tugging hopelessly on Roman's collar as he gasped for oxygen. Damn, Roman was an amazing kisser.

"I wanted to confess to you that I'm actually utterly and insanely in love with you, Logan Sanders under the City Of Stars." Roman grinned, watching Logan's cheek turn adorable mixes of pink and red underneath the hold his words had the nerd. "So, will you go out with me?"

"I'm literally panting from making out with you," Logan chuckled, tears welling up in his eyes from yearning to hear that for the longest time. "Of course I will, I'm not insane like you."

"You're to blame for my insanity." Roman pressed his forehead against Logan who responded in a breathless chuckle.

"I suppose I must take responsibility then," Logan smirked and pressed his lips against Roman's, reaching up and cupping Roman's face who greedily kissed back.


End file.
